


Harry, Harry... Give me your heart

by Glorilian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorilian/pseuds/Glorilian
Summary: Tomarry FanArt for 2018 Tomarry Halloween Exchange





	Harry, Harry... Give me your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [read_write42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/read_write42/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> \- _Surprisingly quickly finished (one afternoon+evening)._  
>  \- _Done in Photoshop CS5._  
>  \- _First image I did in long time where its characters are interacting in some way. And to have chars expressing emotions is new for me too. (Not bad on first attempt.)_  
>  \- _I like how Tom looks... pasty? Looks bit ghostly to me. Also tiny bit Voldemortish with his pale colouring. :D_  
>  \- _It is quite rough, can be quite tweaked still... but I like it as it is. (For me it has this charm and... I decided to leave it as it is.)_  
>  \- _Also, I have to say that I utterly despise drawing hands. :D (I think I spent most of the time while drawing staring & despairing at my weird tentaclish/spidery/alien deformed attempts at hands... Ugh.)_  
> \- _I hope you like it! <3 It is only very simple fanart, but I am content with it. :)_  
> 


End file.
